spookys_house_of_jump_scaresfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kot
Kot = Kot jest niezależną postacią (NPC) w grze Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Po raz pierwszy spotykamy ją w Pokoju 410. Wygląd Ta postać wygląda jak mały kot z czarnymi, owalnymi oczami, ale bez typowo kocich wąsów. Jej ciało ma jasnoróżowy kolor, oprócz wnętrza jej uszu i futerka wokół oczu, którym grafik nadal ciemniejszy odcień. Zawsze jest pokazywana w pozycji siedzącej, machając swoim długim ogonem. Rozgrywka Kiedy gracz wejdzie do pokoju, zobaczy na podłodze czerwoną linię z napisem: "Threshold of Consciousness" (pol. Próg Świadomości). Przejście dalej spowoduje pojawienie się Kot, mówiącej: "Well hello there. Are you lost, little one?". (pol. Hejo, zgubiłeś się, mały?) Kiedy gracz kliknie na Kot, ona powie coś innego: "This place can help those who are ready, but expect turmoil more than you are used to." (pol. To miejsce może ci pomóc, jeśli jesteś gotowy, ale spodziewaj się więcej zamieszania niż do tej pory.) Gracz może potem pójść w lewo, w prawo lub naprzód. Prawy korytarz prowadzi do jednego pokoju, w którym wszystko wydaje się unosić w nieskończonym kosmosie. Kot, tym razem lewitująca w przestrzeni, mówi: "Balance is the key to keeping your mind free and sane." (Równowaga jest kluczem do zachowania zdrowia psychicznego.) Lewy korytarz prowadzi do dwóch pokoi, z których jeden jest w połowie żółty, w połowie różowy. W tym pokoju, gracz może zobaczyć czerwone, podobne do gąsienic stworzenia, oraz demoniczny kompas, zawsze wskazujàcy w stronę gracza. Jeśli porozmawiasz z Kot w tym pokoju, powie ona: "Two sides of the same coin. Knowing your projections can help you achieve freedom." (pol. Dwie strony tej samej monety. Znajomość własnych projekcji wymysłów może pomóc ci osiągnąć wolność. Drugi pokój po lewej wygląda jak biuro w wieżowcu. Znajduje się tam komputer, który pokazuje różne zdania, bardzo szybko. W tym pokoju, Kot mówi: "The mask you wear serves its purpose well, but be careful not to lose yourself in it." (pol. Maska, którą nosisz, dobrze spełnia swój cel, lecz uważaj, aby nie zatracić w niej siebie samego.) Pójście prosto poskutkuje znalezieniem się w całym czarnym pokoju, za wyjątkiem Kot i oświetlonych drzwi. Gdy gracz do niej zagada, otrzyma odpowiedź: "Knowing your shadow can greatly help you, but be ready to see what you'd rather not be." (pol. Znajomość własnego cienia może ci bardzo pomóc, ale bądź gotowy zobaczyć coś, czym nie chciałbyś być.) Jeśli gracz wejdzie przez drzwi, Specimen 7 pojawi się i będzie gonił gracza przez kilka pokoi. Kot nie pojawia się już ani razu przez resztę gry. Ciekawostki * Kot może być nawiązaniem do Czarnego Kota z horrorowej gry RPG, The Witch's House, w której czarny kot pojawia się w różnych lokacjach, w tym przy zegarze. Jednak zachowuje się jak drugorzędną postać i pełni rolę save point’u. * Pokoje, w których się pojawia mogą być nawiązaniem do gry Yume Nikki. *Cytaty wypowiadane przez Kot są nawiązaniem do archetypów opisanych przez zmarła Junga. *Design Kot może być inspirowany Kyubey’em z Madoka Magica, biorąc pod uwagę kolor oczu i machanie ogonem. **Dodatkowo, w jednej z klas w pokoju 165 znajduje się plakat Kyubey’a. Kategoria:Postacie